This invention relates to drawn metal containers, and more particularly to containers adapted for use as candle cans.
Candles are often merchandised in decorative containers to present a package attractive to the purchasing consumer. A number of factors impact the design of a successful can for a candle, and they cover a range of factors including economy and ease of manufactureability, decorativeness, ability to reliably contain the molten wax, and overall safety, as examples.
In recent years that has been an explosive growth in the use of scented candles in homes and business. In home environments the aromas released by the scented candle wax burned by candle wicks frequently are selected for the seasonal ambiance their burning evokes. Lilac in the spring, rose in the summer, pine in the winter or whatever fragrance suits ones fancy. In business settings there are those that believe the aromas selected have therapeutic values with some individuals believing that citrus aroma heightens mental acuity. Most everyone is familiar with glass candle holders now in common use. Even if the outsides of the glass are decoratively finished, when the candle wax is used up the transparent nature of the glass reveals the burned out condition of the candle which is not attractive. Enter highly decorative finished metal cans that look beautiful at all stages of their life. Even when empty they are considered by many to be worthy of collection. The downside of using metal cans to accommodate burning candles is well known and derives from the fact that the thermally conductive nature of metal frequently allows transmission of harmful quantities of heat from not only the flame but from the heated and liquefied candle wax to pass through the can base to a support surface which may be damaged by the heat.
Candle flash-over is also a danger. As is known, flash-over can occur when the pool of wax in the bottom of a candle can becomes relatively shallow, the wick burns down to approach the shallow pool, the pool becomes hotter than normal, and ultimately may reach a self sustain combustion temperature, at which temperature the wax will bum without a need for a wick. The candle can then reach temperatures significantly in excess of 600xc2x0 F. and thereby present a significant fire hazard.
The engine that drives competition is the seemingly never ending effort to discover simpler and simpler manufacturing procedures that reduce unit cost and enhance competitive pricing. It is in response to this quest for simplification that the subject invention provides an answer.
Pappas U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,850 describes various approaches to preventing flashover. These approaches deal primarily with keeping the wick, i.e. the source of candle ignition, sufficiently above the floor of the candle container which makes the flame go out before the fuel exceeds its flash point temperature. The ""850 patent typically employs a candlewick sustainer wherein the wick is held in a bore formed in the sustainer. The bore which contains the wick is centrally disposed in a vertical column that is supported by a base made impervious to candle fuel which thereby ensures that no candle fuel can reach the wick through the base that supports the bore containing the candle wick. Because the wick must be in contact with the liquefied wax it bums, it follows that the height of the sustainer column determines when the wick will lose its supply of fuel. The ""850 patent indicates that the top end of the column extends above the floor of the candle container an amount sufficient to prevent flash-over. In several embodiments it includes a centrally disposed pedestal upon which is mounted the afore described candlewick sustainer. The ""850 patent notes that where the candle container is of stamped metal the pedestal can be stamped into the container during manufacture, but provides no details on how that is to be accomplished.
The subject invention distinguishes over the ""850 patent in a number of novel and beneficial ways, most significantly in the provision of a seamless deep drawn metal can with a unique stamp formed bottom structure that results in a container having no holes or perforations except for an open top. The stamped bottom uniquely elevates a candle wick holder which functions to deprive the candle wick of burnable fuel and possible flash-over, starving the wick of fuel to prevent additional capillary action through the wick, and isolating heated liquefied fuel away from the center and toward the periphery. The unique bottom structure also elevates the burning wick in such a manner that there is provided an insulating air space centrally disposed beneath the burning wick. The unique bottom structure also provides an annular surface ring that may engage any surface upon which the candle can is placed further ensuring a minimal transfer of heat through the bottom of the candle can which might scorch and mar the surface.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general aim of the present invention to provide a completely new form of candle can, based on existing deep drawing technology, but which provides a specially profiled can bottom having the unique features of being highly manufactureable yet providing a means for separating a candle wick from the bottom of the candle can.
It is an object to provide a candle can which is economical to mass produce, yet includes a highly effective safety bottom.
According to a particular aspect of the invention, it is an object to provide a safety bottom for a candle can which substantially reduces the area of contact between the can with its supporting surface, positions the contact area remote from the flame, and provides a wick platform adapted to minimize the possibility of flash-over.
Thus it is a feature to provide a candle can bottom structure which can be readily stamped during the drawing process for forming a single piece can, but without the danger of so-overstretching the material of the bottom as to create the possibility of pinholes, leaks or tears.
It is a feature of one form of the invention that the specially formed candle can has a bottom configuration which has a relatively small area annular support surface ring at its base, so that when the base rests on a surface, contact with that surface is limited to the annular support surface ring, keeping most of the can bottom out of contact with the supporting surface.
It is a further feature that the annular ring is positioned in a portion of the can in which wax is least likely to melt, with the wick support being configured to prevent flashover and limit melting of the thicker portion of the wax at the outer periphery of the can. In that regard, the peripheral base remains at a somewhat lower temperature, so as to avoid scorching the table or other supporting surface.
These and other aims, objectives, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: